Hetalia graphic novel
by February The Seventh
Summary: It's not exactly a graphic novel, no, but it's a written attempt! Interactive game, kinda. Please, enjoy! Ratings/Genres may change  p


Okay. There are probably millions on fan fictions out there like this one, But... I just wanted to do one. xD

It's kind of like a dating sim, but you can't see pictures D= but yeah, um... i do actually want to do a dating hetalia sim but I cant draw ^^;

So i decided too, kind of type it out.

And sorry, but 'you' live in England since that's where I live xD ^^;

So.. instructions.

The countries just so happen to be in England, where you live. Which country will you end up with in the end...?

Countries you can win the hearts of: (or something like that)

America

England

Russia

Japan

China

Canada

Prussia

Germany

Poland

France

And sorry if your favourite character is missing from the list, I don't want to do too many, it'll tire me out xD

Basically, I will give you a scenario, and them options for you to finish off the scenario, pick an option in the boxes, and the next chapter, I'll have one for each. (falls asleep from tiredness). There will be various endings for various characters and so on.

And no cheating please xD Oh and also, Don't go for your favourite character of the bunch all the time. Spice it up a little, kay? =D

(Please tell me if I should continue this!)

* * *

**Scenario**

You walk down the small alley, the sound of traffic and noise drowned by the narrow shortcut to your home. You blink, eyes scanning your surroundings. The place was dark and dank, but it was better than having to go all the way round town to get to your house, when you could just go through the hole in the hedge, down by the unused house at the bottom of your road. You sigh, rummaging through your bag and taking out your prized possession. Your Hetalia manga set your had shipped over all the way from Japan! You grin, flipping to the last few pages so you could finish the strip and go onto the next one, You frown, it was getting pretty cold, suddenly your foot slips in the mud, just as you expected to hit hard onto the ground, you feel arms wrap around you, realising they were helping you up, you gasp and turn to face the person. "I'm sorry!" You say, glancing up and realising... "Hey! You look like the guy in my manga!- _[England] [Prussia] [] [France] [Japan]_!

**[England]**

"Hey! You look like the guy in my manga! England, I think!" You gasp, pointing madly at the look alike infront of you.

"Okay... can you stop waving your arms around like a complete utter idiot?" He says, thick eyebrows pointed downwards and arms crossed.

"But... you look like him!" You say, wondering if personifications were real... naaa...

"If I tell you, will you stop waving your bloody arms around!" The blonde says, holding your arm against your bag to stop it from moving. "I am the real personification of England, and if you tell anyone, I will curse you to the fiery pits of hell. Believe me, I can do that" England says, emerald eyes locking into yours, making you feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" You grin, laughing nervously at the piercing eyes.

"You better bloody not." England glares at you.

"Well" you start to speak, frowning in confusion. [This is SO cool!] [Um, yeah... bye weirdo] [ENGLAND! I LOVE YOU *glomp*]

**[Prussia]**

"Hey! You look like the guy in my manga! Um, Prussia! yeah, him!" You say, staring at the albino guy.

"Of course, I'm just that awesome!" He grins, glancing down at you and the surroundings. "You gotta be more careful. you should look where you're going" he said, leaning back against the wall.

"Uh, you even act like him! are you obsessed with the character and anime that much?" you ask, frowning. The look alike burst out laughing, keeping his eyes on you the whole time.

"I AM him, you know. Don't tell anyone though" Prussia chuckles. "Or I'll have your vitals regions" Prussia mutters in your ear, his hair so close it brushes your cheek. You blush at the sudden distance between you, causing Prussia to lean back and roll his eyes.

"Well, I leave all girls flustered, don't I? I am just that awesome! Yep!" Prussia says, flashing a huge smile at you.

"Uh" you start. [Please take my vital regions!] [I didn't know personifications are real!] [Um, yeah, your weird... bye]

**[Italy]**

"Hey! You look like the guy in my manga! Um... North Italy!" You say, staring at the look alike. even the curly thing on his hair is the same!

"Ve... You should be more careful, You would get your pretty face dirty!" he says, smiling at you.

"Oh, um, Thank you" you smile, flustered at the complement you received.

"Do you like pasta?" The look alike asks, cocking his head slightly. You frown, then smile up at the Auburn boy.

"Yes! You look like Italy from Hetalia, you know" You say, blinking.

"Oh... Well, I am! Doitsu would be mad if you told anyone though... If you tell, I won't share my pasta with you" Italy pouts. "Do you want some?" Italy asks, smiling and rummaging in his bag.

"Hmm..." You think. [Okay!] [You freak] [What happens if I touch your curl?]

**[France]**

"Hey! You look like the guy in my manga! The Frog!" You gasp, backing up against the wall.

"I see all English have foul mouths? Ah, Rude words do not suit such a lovely lady like you, Mon cher" The blonde smiled, batting his eyelashes.

"You seem to act like the guy in my manga too" you mutter to yourself.

"Ah, But I am! I am the wonderful country of France! I trust such a pretty girl like you, will not tell a mans secrets?" France asked, grinning as he slowly leans in, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh..." you blush. "[Go away pervert!] [Th-thank you...] [You're handsome...]

**[Japan]**

"Hey! You look like the guy in my manga! Japan!" You gasp, staring into an unimotional face.

"Anata wa motto chūi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." He says, a smile forms on his lips.

"...huh? Sorry I don't speak Japanese" You look down, then back up into brown eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, I just got here from Japan so i'm used to speaking my language... I said 'You should be more careful'. which you should." The black haired boy smiled again.

"You look like Japan!" You say, studying the face.

"Oh, I am, actually!" Japan says, bowing politely. "But, could I ask you not to tell anyone? they wouldn't believe you, but the other countries would be mad at me for making the anime" Japan frowns, then his face returns to showing no signs of emotion.

"Um" You start to speak. [I won't tell, don't worry!] [Why did you use stereotypes?] [I love you!]

* * *

Okay. Tell me if I should finish this... Maybe give me some ideas...

This is going to be hard to do, but ah, well.

Erm, I really do appreciate your thoughts on it.

And reviews. I love reviews. Doesn't everyone? =D

Anyway... as I said earlier in the really hard to understand instruction thingies, You will get to see all the characters during this little game, And there are various endings with each (three to be exact xD) country. I might mention others, but they won't be main countries you can 'date' or whatever xD

If there's a particular country you want mentioned, I'll mention them but won't be a main character xD Or maybe i'll do a separate one with all the ones i miss out.

Uh, so yeah... Til next time.

Ciao! XD


End file.
